pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Даргинские языки
Дарги́нские языки — ветвь нахско-дагестанских языков. Распространены среди даргинцев: на традиционной территории их проживания (в северо-восточной части горного Дагестана (Россия) — в Акушинском, Буйнакском, Сергокалинском, Левашинском, Дахадаевском, Кайтагском и Агульском районах) и на равнине, куда после 1950-х гг. переселилась значительная их часть. Общее число говорящих на даргинских языках 503,5 тысяч человек (2002, перепись). Отдельные даргинские языки в переписи не учитываются; ниже приводятся оценки (2002) численности говорящих на них для традиционных территорий их распространения (в целом составляющие около половины от общего числа). Состав Традиционно даргинские языки считаются диалектами одного языка, хотя фактически представляют собой группу довольно далеко разошедшихся языков (по временнóй глубине сравнимую с германскими языками), числом не менее 17. Согласно данным лексикостатистики, делятся на 6 групп, 3 из которых включают по одному языку. Коряков 2006: 33-36; Коряков, Сумбатова 2007. * Северная группа ** акушинский (42 тыс. чел.) и базирующийся на его основе даргинский литературный язык ** урахинский (хюркилинский; 35 тыс.) ** мугинский (3 тыс.) ** цудахарский (19 тыс.) ** гапшиминско-бутринский (13 тыс.) ** мюрего-губденский (39 тыс.) ** кадарский (9 тыс.) ** муиринский (38 тыс.) языки. * Мегебский (1 тыс. чел.). * Юго-западная группа ** сирхинский (10 тыс. чел.) ** амухско-худуцкий (1,6 тыс.) ** кункинский (1 тыс.) ** санжи-ицаринский (1,6 тыс.) * Чирагский (1,2 тыс.) * Кайтагский (21 тыс.) — видимо 2 языка: ** нижнекайтагский язык ** верхнекайтагский язык * Кубачи-аштинская группа ** кубачинский (3,4 тыс. чел.) ** аштинский (2 тыс.). По данным глоттохронологии, разделение общедаргинской общности относится к III веку до н. э. Письменность Отдельные надписи на даргинских языках в арабской графике появляются с конца XV века. С 1928 используется письменность на основе латинской, а с 1938 — на основе русской графики. Литературный даргинский язык преподаётся в большинстве школ в традиционных районах проживания даргинцев, однако лишь ограниченно используется для общения между носителями разных даргинских языков, в основном среди северодаргинских языков. Лингвистическая характеристика Фонология По сравнению с другими нахско-дагестанскими языками фонетическая система даргинских языков проста. В них нет шумных латеральных согласных, а во многих языках и лабиализованных. Для части даргинских языков (кубачинского, кайтагского и др.) характерны геминированные согласные, по наличию-отсутствию которых даргинские языки традиционно делились на языки акушинского и цудахарского типа. Система гласных, включающая, как правило, 4 основные единицы (i, e, u, a), осложняется за счёт фарингализованных фонем. В ряде языков имеется противопоставление по наличию-отсутствию фарингализации, например, в ицаринском (где есть пары a — aI, u — uI), кубачинском (в котором эта оппозиция охватывает всю систему). Долгие гласные возникают, как правило, в результате стяжения; в некоторых языках противопоставление по долготе стало фонематичным. Ударение и просодия изучены слабо. Фарингализация — важный просодический признак. В ряде языков для выражения грамматических значений может использоваться словесное ударение. Морфология Имена существительные имеют категории числа, падежа и класса именного. В большинстве даргинских языков представлены 3 именных класса (мужской, женский, неличный); в мегебском языке именных классов четыре (2 женских класса— «матери» и «дочери»). Маркер согласования представлен обычно в глаголе, а также в некоторых прилагательных, местоимениях, наречиях и послелогах. Обычно он входит в состав приставки, реже— суффикса. Помимо грамматических падежей, в даргинских языках представлены от двух (эссив-латив и элатив) до четырёх (латив, эссив, элатив и директив) местных падежей и, как правило, 4-6 локативных серий. В большинстве даргинских языков морфологически различаются локализации «нахождение внутри полого предмета» и «нахождение в сплошной среде», в некоторых представлена типологически редкая локализация «нахождение перед ориентиром», которая может сочетаться с направлением движения; ср. кубач. хъалта-гьа-тталла ‘спереди-дома-вверх’— хъалта-би-тталла ‘спереди-дома-туда’. 2 формы латива (суперлатив и иллатив), формально относящиеся к локативным падежам, часто имеют свойства грамматических падежей, выполняя ряд функций, типичных для дательного падежа. Множественное число выражается суффиксально, наблюдается также аблаут и омонимия числовых форм. Система счисления десятеричная. Личные местоимения 1-го лица в ряде языков (чирагском, кайтагском) различают формы инклюзива и эксклюзива, в ицаринском наблюдается формальное совпадение местоимений 1-го и 2-го лица множественного числа. Глагол во всех даргинских языках образует большое число видо-временных и модальных парадигм. Большая часть глагольных форм представляет собой комбинацию одной из личных форм глагола либо одной из глагольных основ и потенциально отделяемой от глагола частицы, выражающей лицо, время, отрицание, вопрос ит. п. Есть также несколько собственно синтетических форм и аналитических конструкций с личным глаголом в роли вспомогательного элемента. Система неличных форм включает простые и специализированные деепричастия, краткие и полные причастия и несколько отглагольных существительных, в том числе имена действия— герундий и маздар. В некоторых языках имеются спрягаемые формы конъюнктива, которым соответствует инфинитив в остальных даргинских языках Отрицание выражается вспомогательным глаголом или отрицательным префиксом, в ряде языков также редупликацией глагольной основы. Даргинские языки принадлежат к числу немногих нахско-дагестанских языков, имеющих развитое личное согласование. Правила контроля личного согласования сильно расходятся по языкам, но везде, как правило, учитывают лицо основных актантов предложения, иногда также роль семантическую. Имеется морфологический каузатив. Для даргинских языков характерна типичная для нахско-дагестанских языков эргативная конструкция предложения. Сфера применения аффективной и антипассивной конструкций сравнительно узка. История изучения Первые серьёзное исследование одного из даргинских языков (урахинского) было предпринято в конце XIX века П. К. Усларом. Значительный вклад в изучение даргинских языков в XX веке внесли отечественные исследователи Л. И. Жирков, С. Н. Абдуллаев, З. Г. Абдуллаев, Ш. Г. Гаприндашвили, С. М. Гасанова, М.-Ш. А. Исаев, М.-С. М. Мусаев, Р. О. Муталов, С. М. Темирбулатова и, в особенности, А. А. Магометов, а также голландская учёная Хелма ван ден Берг. Степень изученности многих даргинских языков недостаточна. Отсутствуют подробные сведения о грамматике большинства из них, нет даргинско-русских словарей. В последнее время в Москве сложилась рабочая группа лингвистов, активно работающих с даргинскими языками как по имеющимся описаниям, так и в полевых условиях (экспедиции 2005 в Амух и Шари, 2007—2008 года в Кунки, Худуц, Танты и Ашты). Примечания Литература * Абдуллаев З. Г. Даргинский язык. М., 1993. Т. 1-3. * Абдуллаев С. Н. Грамматика даргинского языка (фонетика и морфология). Махачкала, 1954. * Гаприндашвили Ш. Г. Фонетика даргинского языка. Тб., 1966. * Гасанова С. М. Очерки по даргинской диалектологии. Махачкала, 1970. * Жирков Л. И. Грамматика даргинского языка. М., 1926. * Коряков Ю. Б. Атлас кавказских языков. М.: Институт языкознания РАН, 2006. * Коряков Ю. Б., Сумбатова Н. Р. Даргинские языки // Большая российская энциклопедия. Том. 7. М., 2007. * Магометов А. А. Кубачинский язык (исследование и тексты). Тб., 1963. * Магометов А. А. Мегебский диалект даргинского языка. Тб., 1982. * Мусаев М.-С. М. Даргинский язык // Кавказские языки. М., 2001. С. 357—369. * Мусаев М.-С. М. Даргинский язык. М., 2002. * Муталов Р. О. Глагол даргинского языка. Махачкала, 2002. * Темирбулатова С. М. Хайдакский диалект даргинского языка. Махачкала, 2004. * Услар П. К. Этнография Кавказа. Языкознание. V. Хюркилинский язык. Тифлис, 1892. * Хайдаков С. М. Даргинский и мегебский языки (принципы словоизменения). М., 1985. * Bouda, Karl. Die darginische Schriftsprache. (Beiträge zur kaukasischen und sibirischen Sprachwissenschaft, 4.). Leipzig, 1937. * Sumbatova N. R. and Mutalov R. O. A Grammar of Icari Dargwa. Munich and Newcastle, 2003. * Van den Berg, Helma. Dargi Folktales. Oral Stories from the Caucasus. With an Introduction to Dargi Grammar. Leiden, 2001. ;Словари : * Абдуллаев С. Н. Русско-даргинский словарь. Махачкала, 1948. * Исаев М.-Ш. А. Русско-даргинский словарь. Махачкала, 1988. Ссылки * Даргинский язык * Сайт о населении Кавказа br:Dargweg ca:Darguà de:Darginische Sprache en:Dargwa language eo:Dargva lingvo fi:Dargin kieli fr:Dargwa ko:다르구아어 mk:Даргински јазик ms:Bahasa Dargin nl:Darginisch pt:Língua dargínica ro:Limba darghină tr:Dargince uk:Даргінська мова Категория:Даргинские языки Категория:Языки России Категория:Языки Дагестана